This Wall of Lies
by EvenxHeavenxHasxtoxCryx3
Summary: Set 10 years after graduation. Brelix. Brooke Taggarro's life seems picture perfect, unless your the one on the other side the wall of lies she's built up. Maybe she's more like her mother than she thought.
1. Just Good

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing but Ceciliyah Joy Taggarro. Happy reading!

---

Brooke Taggarro carefully applied a coat of mascara to her upper eye lashes. Screwing the cap back on and glancing at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but to smile back. Ten years had flown by and it looked as if she hadn't aged a bit. Her skin was still smooth, flawless and wrinkle-free. At certain times, her eyes still held the sparkle that never ceased to lighten the spirits of everyone. Her laughter was still pearly and contagious. Her body was still lean and curvy, despite the birth of her daughter eight years ago. In fact, sometimes when she was home alone, she'd lock herself in the bathroom, put on her old cheerleading uniform and cheer and dance her heart out, as if she'd cheered at a game just yesterday.

Not that Brook was stuck in the past. She was married to a man who was good to her and their daughter, and he spoiled them rotten. She had a beautiful daughter, whom she adored. She had a big house, an expensive car, and her own closet full of nothing but couture clothes, shoes, and purses. She held a promising future as an aspiring fashion designer. Why be stuck in the past when the present, the here and now was going just the way you wanted it to and the future was bright and anticipated? Yes, life was good for Brook Taggarro.

But sometimes, good was not enough.  
More often then not, good was another term for just getting by.

* * *

_Well, that was the first chapter to my first story. I know that the first chapter is short, but I promise it will get lengthy sooner or later. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome._


	2. Wanting More

**Thanks to the two reviewers I got. A little disappointing and discouraging, but I'm going to continue anyway.  
Toddntan-Yes, Brooke and Felix are married. Two, I'm not sure if this will be a Brucas. I'm planning to make this a two part story,  
and in this part, it will be focused on Brooke, the discoveries she makes about herself and what all is going on with her. Enough dribble drabble. I bring you Chapter 2 of This Wall of Lies **

**Disclaimer;**I own nothing but Ceciliyah Joy Taggarro, Jayden Michael Scott and Addisyn Natalie Scott. Happy reading!

---

"Ceciliyah Joy Taggarro get down here now! You're gonna be late again!" Brooke yelled from the bottom of the start case. "I'm coming!" Ceci roared back as she hopped down the stairs two at a time. "And what have I told you about coming down the stairs that way young lady," Brooke said sighing heavily as she set a plate of blackened toast on the table. Just then, Felix rushed down the stairs, a slew of cuss words flying out of his mouth."Felix,don't say th-"she was cut off by him. "Brooke, I'm late. Again! I have an excuse," he said kissing Ceci on the head. Brooke folded her arms over her chest and glared at him, nostrils flaring. Normally, his cussing didn't bother her. She was a potty-mouth herself. However, she did not cuss around Ceci (if she could help it). It reminded her too much of her own rough childhood, and she did not want Ceci to grow up like she did. She'd told this to Felix, and she'd also told him to refrain from cussing around their daughter. Obviously, she'd have to give him that lecture again.

Felix ignored her stare and kissed her cheek while reaching around her to get a piece of toast. "Don't wait up for me and don't forget to heat up my dinner before you go to bed," he reminded her, his mouth full of toast. He came to an abrupt halt and examined the charred toast. Then he glanced back at Brooke, who merely shrugged. "Since I'm already late, I guess it wouldn't be too bad if I stopped somewhere for breakfast," he said more to himself than her. "I'm a wife not a chef!" she called to him as he walked out the front door.  
Brooke focused her attention to Ceci who was forcing the blackened toast down her throat with severe hesitancy. "Go get your back pack and meet me in the car. We'll get you some breakfast on the way," Brooke said smiling slightly, as if silently apologizing for her horrendous cooking skills.

The ride to school seemed endless. The silence that echoed throughout the car seemed to swallow both Brooke and Ceci whole. Finally, as the school appeared in the distance, Ceci dared to try and fight the silence. "Is Daddy gonna be home late tonight?"she asked. Brooke sighed heavily. "Yea baby, he is." Out of the corner of her eye, Brooke saw Ceci pout. Pulling into an available parking space in front of the elementary school, Brooke reached over and hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm sorry baby. It's only until daddy gets settled into his new job," Brooke said softly running her hand over her daughter's brown locks. "Well I never see him anymore"  
Ceci said in a small voice. Brooke pulled away and looked into her daughter's vibrant green eyes."Hey now! Cheer up baby Joy. It's only for a little bit. Tell ya what,  
you and mommy can go shopping today after school," she said tucking a small curl behind Ceci's ear. Ceci grinned at Brooke, revealing her dimple and the empty space where a tooth used to be. "Really mama?" Brooke nodded,"Mhm.Now get to class. Have a good day baby Joy," she said kissing Ceci before kicking her out of the car. "Bye mom. Love ya too,"Ceci called back.

---

Brooke yawned and checked the clock on her desk. Barely even noon. Still three hours until Ceci got out of school. _What's a married girl to do with herself_ Brooke thought, nibbling on her pencil's eraser. Brooke set her pencil down and picked up the phone that resided next to her and Felix's wedding picture, taken some six years ago. She propped her feet up on the desk and listened to the phone ring. Just as she was about to hang up, an exasperated voice answered.  
"Hello"  
"Hey tutor mom. Wachya doin'?"  
"Oh, hey Tigger. Just chasing Addie around the house"  
Brooke smiled as she heard Addie's adorable toddler voice from the other end of the phone saying,"Mommy, come catch me"  
Born some two years ago, Addisyn Natalie Scott was the newest edition to the Scott family. She'd inherited Haley's golden brown hair that curled at the end, and big chubby cheeks. Unlike her brothers, James and Jayden, she had her daddy's big blue eyes. With her outgoing disposition and great looks, Addie held a promising future as a heartbreaker. Brooke, being her godmother, felt it was her job to ensure that Addie reached heartbreaker status as soon as possible.  
"Whaddaya say you, me and Addie-Cat go hit the spa? Great! Pick ya up in 15! Brooke said before hanging up, leaving no time for Haley to argue. Haley sat there listening to the dial tone. Slowly,  
she hung up the phone and looked at Addie. "I guess we'd better get you ready before Aunt Brookie comes in with her stripper line for kids again," Haley said scooping up Addie and carrying her to her room.

Two and a half hours later, the girls emerged from the most luxurious spa in town, Glamour Girlz.  
"Don't you feel drop dead glamorous tutor mom?" Brooke said winking as they walked back to Brooke's care. Haley laughed and stopped pushing Addie's stroller long enough to strike a pose. "Do I look glamorous?" she asked suavely.  
"Of course! It's no wonder you're knocked up all the time! Tutor husband can't keep his hands off Mrs. Glamorous Scott," Brooke said smirking as she climbed into the car. Haley got in once Addie was strapped securely into her car seat.  
She playfully smacked Brooke on the arm. "Shut up Taggarro!" Brooke wrinkled her nose in disgust. "It's been 6 years since we've been married and that name is still so ugly," she said pouting. Haley chuckled and rubbed her friends back.  
"Oh, Tigger. Some things never change."

The girls sat in the car waiting for the school to let out. "So how're you and Felix this week?" Haley asked casually. Brooke rolled her eyes.  
She and Felix had met back up in their first year of college, shortly after Chase had broken up with her. Somehow, they'd gone from enemies, to awkward, to friends until finally they rekindled their lust-based relationship.  
During their second year of College, Brooke got pregnant, which resulted in the birth of their little pride and joy, Ceciliyah Joy Taggarro. It was when Brooke first held her daughter that she felt unconditional love for the first time. It was then that she realized that everything from that moment on would change and despite her absentee parents growing up, Brooke was always going to be there for Ceci. And it was also then that Felix proposed.  
And so, two years later, shortly before Brooke was scheduled to go back to Tree Hill, she and Felix were wed. And the rest, as they say, is history. While they were no Naley, they still managed to be married for six years. Six years and still counting.  
"Oh you know. The same," Brooke said nodding. Haley studied Brooke, intently watching for the slightest indication of how they were really doing behind the wall of lies Brooke had worked so hard on building up each time Haley asked. "Well I guess that's good," Haley replied skeptically. Brooke let out a sigh. Yes, it was good, but lately, she found herself yearning for more than just 'good' or 'okay'. And sometimes she wondered if Felix could ever give her a little more than just good.


End file.
